1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an illumination device and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an illumination device and a display apparatus which include a pair of electrodes and light emitting elements.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an illumination device including a pair of electrodes and light emitting elements is known (for example, see JP-A-2008-77864). The illumination device disclosed in JP-A-2008-77864 includes a positive electrode which is formed of a pectinate transparent electrode having a single body and a plurality of line shaped arms, and a negative electrode which is formed of a pectinate transparent electrode having a single body which is disposed to intersect with the pectinate positive electrode and a plurality of line shaped arms. Light emitting elements (organic electroluminescence elements) are provided between the arms of the positive electrode and the arms of the negative electrode in a location where the arms of the positive electrode intersect the arms of the negative electrode.
However, in the illumination device disclosed in the JP-A-2008-77864, since the arms of the positive electrode and the arms of the negative electrode are formed to have line shapes, respectively, the electrical resistance of the positive electrode and the negative electrode becomes high.